A New World
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: After Sonic The Hedgehog defeats Dr. Robotnik and the Egg Reverie, he finds himself in a future world at war against a powerful new evil.


Warning! Spoiler Alert for Sonic Mania!

In the Titanic Monarch Zone, Dr. Robotnik was once again defeated! Sonic The Hedgehog had once again saved the day! Or, so he thought. Robotnik only laughed as he powered up his machine. "Did you really think you had won, Sonic?" He taunted. "I have so much more to offer! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" And with that, he used the Phantom Ruby to teleport himself and Sonic out of the zone! Meanwhile, Miles Prower, aka Tails, was worrying more of the base being destroyed around him rather than Sonic's disappearance. Then, he heard a voice. "Quick! Get on!" Knuckles the Echidna had found a high-speed craft. Tails hopped in, and the two got out of the base as fast as they could while it crumbled around them! They would have to worry about Sonic later.

Meanwhile, Sonic found both himself and the seven Chaos Emeralds in a weird dimension. He wasn't exactly sure WHERE he was at all! Then, he saw the Hard-Boiled Heavy King! Although, it looked much different now. It was yellow, had no legs, and could fly. _"Finally."_ It said. _"The Phantom Ruby is MINE!"_ Then, Sonic saw something charge at him. It was Robotnik! He had upgraded his craft with recycled parts! "How dare you!" He yelled as he and the Heavy King clashed. "I found that Phantom Ruby first, fair and square!" _"Bah! I no longer have any use for you!"_ The King snarled as he shoved Robotnik away by teleporting him a short distance. _"Now, face the true might of the Egg Reverie!"_ Sonic couldn't stand up to this injustice! The Phantom Ruby was far too dangerous for the Reverie or Robotnik to use! Luckily, the Chaos Emeralds were here with him, so he knew exactly what to do! Using the Emerald's Power, he transformed into Super Sonic! Then, he started to battle the Reverie! Soon, Super Sonic found himself in a 3-way free-for-all with the Reverie and Robotnik! And the Reverie could even sap him of Ring Energy! However, in the end, the Reverie was defeated. To end it, Super Sonic boosted right at Robotnik, knocking the Phantom Ruby out of his grasp! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robotnik wailed as he was sent spiraling out of control, suffering yet another humiliating defeat! But then, Super Sonic noticed the Phantom Ruby was glowing! Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds once again scattered throughout the world, thus turning Super Sonic back to his speedy blue self. Then, the Ruby started to open a portal! Before Sonic could react, the Ruby was sucked into the portal, along with Sonic himself! Sonic was full of questions. Where did this portal lead to? What more challenges would he face? Perhaps he would soon find out…

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles had escaped the Titanic Monarch as it went into self-destruct mode. However, Tails had questions about Sonic's mysterious disappearance alongside the Phantom Ruby. "Knuckles, is Sonic going to be okay?" He asked as Little Planet was free once again. "Don't know." Knuckles answered. "But he's gotta be, right? And wherever he is, we'll find him!" "Yeah!" And as Little Planet disappeared, Tails almost swore that the energy left behind almost looked like Sonic's head, winking back at him. Tails smiled. _Don't worry, buddy._ He thought. _You'll come back._

Sonic shook his head and woke up. Strangely, he couldn't find the Phantom Ruby anywhere! But then, he had more questions. _Where am I?_ He thought. _This doesn't look anything like my-._ Then, he was interrupted by explosions! He whirled around to see… Death Egg Robots? But they looked different somehow. And there were more of them? This didn't make any-. Then, he saw something in the distance. _Wait._ He thought. _Is that… Me?!_ Sure enough, he saw a taller, green eyed version of himself running through the destroyed city that Sonic apparently found himself in. Then, he saw something being hurled right at his possibly future self! Quickly, he spin-dashed right into the debris, apparently saving his own life. He decided to look cool doing it, so he raised one leg high above his lowered arm as he did a cool pose. The other Sonic gave him a thumbs-up in response. Soon, Sonic found himself running alongside himself towards the Death Egg Robots! Then, they found themselves accompanied by a red fox in military gear! The trio leaped into the air as the robots opened fire. Quickly, the fox used a grappling hook to tighten the robots together, then gave the OK sign. Then, the two Sonics home-attacked the robots, bringing them crashing into the ground! After resuming their running speed, they were suddenly blasted by an unknown projectile! Quickly, the trio looked up. There, Sonic saw several figures he guessed the other Sonic knew all too well. However, Sonic could only recognize one. His robotic doppelganger, Metal Sonic! He also saw a black and red hedgehog, a big red creature, and a creature entirely made of water! Sonic was about to engage in battle with them, when he saw his future self perk up. Then, he and the fox saw what the other Sonic saw. A dark red floating figure with one eye covered came down. Then, it summoned red cubes and flung them at the heroes. Before they were attacked, Sonic caught a glimpse of what the figure had on its chest. It was the Phantom Ruby! Sonic guessed that, to get back home, he would have to join forces with these new heroes to battle this new threat and get the ruby back! However, he had no idea how complicated this would all be.

To be continued in Sonic Forces! Coming this November!


End file.
